


Unfortunate Dive

by Airdanteine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Sea, mermaid, mermaid au, mermaid!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: Prince Dickie slips and falls between boats, tied down by a great weight. Poor thing, he'd sink and drown! Yet something glints in the distance.Someone.Mermaid Jason comes to the rescue :P





	Unfortunate Dive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfortunate Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917673) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, do kudos, comment, and come follow me at [Airsart](https://airsart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
